


The Elephant In The Ruins

by EmeraldInALocket



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Horror, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldInALocket/pseuds/EmeraldInALocket
Summary: Okay, so.. in search of inspiration I stumbled upon thisRandom Word Generator. Mostly because from time to time I like to pretend that I can write... Anyway, that's what my brain came up with on Saturday.I also posted it onmy tumblr.Fair warning: I can’t write and English is hard and won’t cooperate with me and I don’t know what I’m doing T^T





	The Elephant In The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so.. in search of inspiration I stumbled upon this [Random Word Generator](https://www.textfixer.com/tools/random-words.php). Mostly because from time to time I like to pretend that I can write... Anyway, that's what my brain came up with on Saturday. 
> 
> I also posted it on [my tumblr](http://charminalocket.tumblr.com/post/171978936114/the-elephant-in-the-ruins). 
> 
> Fair warning: I can’t write and English is hard and won’t cooperate with me and I don’t know what I’m doing T^T

The golden sunlight filtered through the thick tree crowns, illuminating what remained of the once great temple. The only two standing walls existed solely because of the heavy tree trunks supporting them, climbers and creepers weaving into every available space. The heaps of stones, covered in moss and grass, marked the places of other structures that might have existed before the place had been abandoned many decades ago.

A large brown lizard was laying on stone remnants of an altar, basking in the sun. It raised its brown head, beady eyes directed towards the unexpected sound coming from the entrance.

It seemed as if something heavy was being dragged through the jungle floor, accompanied by the cracking of branches and rustling of leaves.

Soon after an elephant forced its way through the jungle undergrowth. The animal still looked majestic despite broken tusks and the overall ragged appearance. Almost nothing remained of a decorative cloth draped on its forehead, golden threads swaying with every step. The rest of the body was covered in intricate colourful patterns now smeared and mixed with blood sluggishly oozing from countless puncture wounds.

The elephant raised its head to the sky, letting out a pained noise. Blood dripping from its torn hind leg stained the moss underneath, as the animal pushed forward under the curious gaze of the lizard.

Then came the wolves.

Soundlessly.

Pale as the moonlight, eyes flashing electric blue. Intrusive. Unnatural against the luscious greenery of the jungle. Only their appearance had the lizard skittering towards the shadows, seeking safety.

The elephant trudged valiantly forward as the pack stalked after it, keeping a safe distance. However, halfway to the altar the elephant stopped, legs finally giving out under its weight as it sank to the ground with a dull thud.

One more wolf showed up, the leader, swiftly moving through the ruins to sit few feet away from the elephant. The rest of the pack followed its example. The elephant tried to swat at the newcomer with the trunk, but it barely moved an inch above the ground. The wolf bared its teeth, muzzle twisting into something akin to a derisive smile.

The puddle of blood grew bigger underneath the elephant. Its eyelids drooping with every passing minute. The wolf walked up closer with the elegance only strength could be the source of and put its paw just above the elephant’s eye.

There was a flash of sharp teeth.

And not a second later the paw plunged into the soft tissue.

The elephant let out an agonizing roar.

The pack sprang to life with low growls. 

Gobbling up the flesh, bones cracking under the sheer force of their clenching jaws. What cooling blood didn’t stain their fur, the ground greedily soaked up. They feasted until the sun went down and when there was nothing left, prowled into the night as quietly as they appeared.


End file.
